japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Kudou Michiya
Kudou Michiya (久遠 道也) is the third and last official coach of Inazuma Japan, and the original Raimon soccer team. He retains the position in Inazuma Eleven GO until the end of episode 6 of the Inazuma Eleven GO anime series. In which he passes on his soccer coach role on to his former student, Endou Mamoru. Background He was born on the day of September 1st. His early childhood is a complete mystery. After his career of teaching soccer was suspended for good, he had become an elementary school teacher. When Fuyuka was very young, Michiya adopted her after she had lost her biological parents in a tragic cross road car accident. Personality He is mostly strict, and stern when it comes to coaching but he also cares for Fuyuka and the soccer team above all, by not wanting them to end up like Sakurazaki Junior High. He rarely smiles, but as the story progresses, he starts to smile more often and brighten up, while not being as composed as he was before. He likes to give his team orders without explaining it to them because he knows that they will understand the message, and figure it out themselves which is very similar to coach Hitomiko's own habit. Appearance He usually wears a dark turquoise coat with a grey shirt under it, and black trousers. His hair including sidebangs and mustache, is dark violet and his bangs cover his left eye. In Inazuma Eleven GO, he has grown a mustache including a beard and his skin is much more darker now. In Inazuma Eleven Ares he has light brown skin, including a thick narrow beard but wears a hat and also wears narrow eye glasses. Abilities Transmove Deep Mist Southern Crosscut KP Break X 'Inazuma Eleven (Anime)' Season 3 Kudou Michiya was the coach of Inazuma Japan. In episode 70, Inazuma Japan suddenly realized the strict nature of him after hearing every opinions of his. The next practice, Fudou violently tackled Kazemaru and stole the ball from him. Despite everybody's reaction, Kudou gave him a good remark and told everyone to play like Fudou. On the third day of practice, Otonashi and Megane sneaked into the Junior High Soccer Association Headquarters to learn more about Kudou, where they were given a chance to. They learn that Coach Kudou was rumored to be the "Cursed Coach". The next day, Kudou suddenly prevented them from practicing, and they will all stay in the camp hall without getting out. However, his training guided Inazuma Japan to the world championship. He finally ended up coaching Inazuma Japan through out the rest of the world series, and throughout various battles until the end. He also was happy that Fuyuka wanted to keep her memories and when he saw her graduation. 'Inazuma Eleven Go (Anime)' Kudou continued to be the coach for Raimon over the ten year gap. However, when the score order (3-0, Raimon's loss) for the practice match between Raimon and Eito Gakuen was defied (3-1), he took the blame and was forced to resign from his position of coach by the current chairman of Raimon. He called Megane Kakeru after his resignation to hack into the Fifth Sector website and put the data of Endou Mamoru on it in order to make him the new coach of the Raimon Soccer club. He then met up with Endou that night who was surprised by the news and spoke to him privately in person. He reappeared in episode 18 revealing the fact he is one of Resistance's members. Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin Kudou appeared as the coach of Seishou Gakuen during the practice match between Seishou Gakuen and Inakuni Raimon. He didn't give many instructions during the game, but he still spoke to Haizaki after the game. He later on returned for the soccer game match between Inakuni Raimon and Minodouzan. He was seen in the stands watching the match. He analyzed the play and saw what the idea of Zhao Jin Yun was, and how to get past Minodouzan's defense. He was very interested in Zhao Jin Yun after seeing the soccer match. Quotes *It can't be helped Relationships 'Endou Mamoru' He likes his personality and drive to succeed. 'Kudou "Fuyuppe" Fuyuka' He loves his daughter very much. Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' *'Kudou "Fuyuppe" Fuyuka' (Foster Daughter) *'Endou Mamoru' (Son in law in the dark Version of the video game) Trivia *His birthday is September 1st. *His hobby is ???. *His name in the English version is Percival Travis, which is probably why he nicknames himself "Percy". This character name was also used by Andre 3000 in the movie Idlewild. *??? Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Touchi Hiroki *'English' : ??? :all information on Kudou Michiya came from http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Kudou_Michiya Gallery Kudou season 4.png|Kudou in the Inazuma Eleven Go anime series Category:Characters Category:Males